1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for creating and sharing protected content between individuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With mobile technology and social media now ubiquitous, the demand for sharing content between individuals has never been greater. Many times, there is a desire to protect content shared between individuals.